Talk:Germanic Federation
You could always call your curreny "Bundesmarks", bundes meaning "federal". Just some advice. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 04:19, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I'm not old enough to know what Germany's currency was called pre-Euro. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 04:30, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ------- Hey, as per NE rules, this can only be founded after I disconnected the European Federation. However, seeing as Switzerland was never part of the EF, that part of this country can be founded whenever you like (after 15 Jan 2007). The rest, parts of the EF, however, should be after June 2012 and should include EF history. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:10, July 17, 2012 (UTC) But the EF wasn't even active in RP!!! No me gusta. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - United Commonwealths) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 16:12, July 17, 2012 (UTC) And besides that, the EF page doesn't even explain how the EF came to be.... (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - United Commonwealths) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 16:14, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm. You have a point. I am willing to give you some leeway on this if you are willing to go on your knees and promise me that you are not going to abandon this - at all. This is your permanent nation now. You are going to give it your all and expand it to well over the 150 articles before the end of 2013. If you are willing to take this deal, I am giving you my utmost trust and hope you will not betray it. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:16, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Damn son, have you read my South America stuff? I was able to make 200 meh articles in a few months. That is no challenge, and I promise not to abandon Germany. It actually is the only place where my views have the most mainstreamness in the world. Besides, German guys... why would I want to abandon that? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - United Commonwealths) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 16:19, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Alright then. Please, don't betray me on this. I already feel betrayed by some of the other NE players. As per NE rules: Please take the time to remove any trace of the European Federation from the New Era, including removing it from the category. I should point out that I used the Euro Federation in several of my Allied States articles, the only of which I can remember is on the Abnormal Control and Investigation Division. Once you have removed all, contact each author whose pages you edited (incl. me) with the list of pages you edited. Then, like any other applicant, contact me when you're ready for me to review this. Good luck. -Signed by ''Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:27, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Holy schisse. Okay I got this... And I only betray those who have betrayed me. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - United Commonwealths) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 16:33, July 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry Super. I've just been trying to expand Huria recently. I'll work on Nuwaubia. I promise. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 16:38, July 17, 2012 (UTC) That was relatively easy... Thank Jesus you didn't list them in equipment. Otherwise.... (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - United Commonwealths) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 16:42, July 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm definitely goona work on Enclave Republic, I will pour all my creativity into that, Eastern Sahara will still be active though. --Falloutfan08 (talk) 16:52, July 17, 2012 (UTC)